


in this lifetime. | Suna Rintarou x fem! reader

by hotgirlshite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Haikyuu Angst Week, Holding Hands, Hugs, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, POV Female Character, Plot, Red String of Fate, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Suna Rintarou x You (Reader), Teasing, Tragic Romance, Vanilla, suna rintarou x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirlshite/pseuds/hotgirlshite
Summary: One fateful night, you went to the convenience store near your apartment to buy some chips, but bumped into a rude-looking yet handsome stranger. He helped you out and introduced himself as Suna Rintarou, and right there and then, you fell head over heels in love with him.So you decided to come to the convenience store every night in hopes of running into him again.Sooner or later, you and Suna Rintarou would fall in love, but both of you have secrets you're keeping from each other...Unfortunately, no secret remains a secret.[college Suna Rintarou x fem! reader][romance, plot, FLUFF, little smut, ANGST, short story]
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Original Character(s), Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Haikyuu Angst





	1. in this lifetime. | Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST WARNING!  
> • you can also find this story on Wattpad with the same title. My author name there is hotgirlshite (Artemis) :)  
> • do not repost without my permission.  
> • 15-part short story.
> 
> enjoy reading!

"In this lifetime, our first meeting was in a convenience store, and it was anything but romantic, but my god— I wouldn't have traded that night we first met for anything else.

Hopefully we'd make it in our next lifetime, and we'd meet someplace more romantic, like at the park or at the theater. You'd fall for me at first sight like I did for you. And we'd happily end up together.

Maybe we'd finally have a happy ending. Just not this time, Suna. I'm sorry."


	2. A Fateful Night

1: A Fateful Night

"Ugh, what an awful time to run out of chips and beer," you grunted to yourself as you closed the television with the remote.

You've been binge-watching several Netflix shows the whole day, and now, you ran out of food to eat. So, you got up and wore a hoodie, not even bothering to wear a bra underneath your shirt. You checked to see the time— it's already midnight.

_Thank God there's a nearby convenience store open this time of night. I guess if I have to stay up all night, I better buy some food and more beer._

You grabbed your wallet, keys, and left your apartment where you live alone, feeling the cold air that hit your face. You looked up at the sky, only to see that there were no stars visible, only clouds that hid the full moon every once in a while.

Around two minutes later, you were already at the nearby 7/11. The cashier-man greeted you, and you smiled at him as a response. You looked around the store to see if there were any other people, but there was none. It's just you and the cashier-man.

_Okay, for chips, I think I should go for Lays. I better grab two different flavors so that I wouldn't come here tomorrow to buy again._

You picked up two bags of Lays chips and headed for the beverage section. You got a six-pack of beers and immediately walked toward the cashier to pay for it.

"Thank you so much," you said to the polite cashier-man as you grabbed the plastic bag with your items inside. You heard your phone's notification tone sound, so you fished for it in your hoodie's pocket as you exited the store.

While walking, you checked at what it was: an auto-generated message from your service provider. Nothing important, so you put your phone back in your hoodie's pocket, but suddenly, you bumped into what felt like a wall that made your plastic bag fall to the ground.

You looked up to see what you bumped into, only to see a tall, gorgeous-looking man who was looking down at you with a bored expression, a helmet on his hand. He looked like you were both of the same age.

The tall man was wearing a black hoodie with gray sweatpants, his slightly messy hair was parted in the middle, but quite weirdly, it suited him. His narrow fox-like eyes were looking down at you sharply, giving off a threatening vibe.

You felt a shiver run down your spine from his gaze alone. He was so close to you that you could smell his scent— he smelled like a man's perfume mixed with cigarette smoke, something you would normally be disgusted of, but you found it... captivating.

_That's unusual... I never felt goosebumps from a guy's stare before._

Snapping back to your senses, you immediately bent down to get your dropped items to put it inside the plastic bag. The guy put his helmet on his motorcycle seat first before he helped you out. You could still feel his stare, so you looked at him while he put the canned beers inside your plastic bag.

He had this deadpan expression, but you think this is what made him hotter. He seemed so mysterious.

"I'm sorry," you shyly told him once the both of you stood up properly. You held your plastic bag in one hand as you looked directly in his eyes, noticing that they were of a grayish-yellow color.

Even his eyes are... beautifully odd.

"What for? I'm the one who bumped into you," he walked closer to you with a blank expression, making you take a step back and grip the bag you were holding tightly.

"Okay, so apologize to me then," you raised a brow at him. What you said made him smirk, and you don't know for what reason.

"Why should I? I helped you fix your items," the guy just said in a monotone, making you confused as to what his point was.

He doesn't want me to apologize, but he doesn't want to apologize too? What does he want me to say? Is he stoned?

"I don't get you. Are you high?" you asked in a suspicious tone as you tiptoed and leaned in closer to him to see if his eyes were red.

Your sudden gesture made his narrow eyes widen a little, making you realize what you were doing. Your cheeks flushed red as you took a step backward and turned your back on him, trying to walk away from the embarrassing move you just did.

"Wait, miss. Don't leave me yet."

You felt your heart beat faster from the guy's command as you turned to look at him. He was gesturing for you to come closer to him. As if you were under his spell, your feet walked closer to him on their own.

Once you were near him again, he laughed lightly with his head tilted down. You bit your lip as you watched him laugh.

The sound of his laugh made your heart flutter, and that's when you knew... you were in trouble, because... you already like him.

"God, I didn't expect you to be so obedient. I'm Suna Rintarou by the way," he put his hands in his pockets as he leaned down to get his face closer to yours.

_Oh, so his name is Suna Rintarou._

"Of course, you– you told me to come closer so I did what you asked," you defended yourself as you gripped the plastic bag tightly, the heavy six canned beers not making it easier for you.

"That looks heavy for you. Why don't you lean on my motorcycle first while I buy a pack of cigarettes from the store?" Suna grabbed your wrist as he led you to a black, cool-looking motorcycle with a helmet on it. His hand felt warm around your wrist, but you liked it.

"What do you want from me?" you asked in an impatient tone as you leaned on Suna's motorcycle. You put the plastic bag on the seat as you held it with one hand. He just smiled a little at you before he turned his back to go inside the 7/11.

_What the hell is up with that guy?_

A minute later, Suna walks out of the store, already trying to light a cigarette on his mouth. You watched him get closer to you, trying to ignore your heart that's beating a little faster than usual.

"Tell me your name," Suna commanded, his tone still sounding bored, but you didn't mind it. You told him your name, sounding a little hesitant.

_Maybe he's just the type to sound or look bored, but I can tell that he's definitely not a boring man._

"Oh, what a pretty name. Suits your pretty face," Suna puffed a smoke beside you and you just raised a brow at him with a smirk on your lips.

"Are you... flirting with me?" you chuckled as you waved the cigarette smoke away from you. You looked at Suna's side profile and admired his features. He wore a silver earring that made him look like the typical bad boy.

"I am, because you seem to be at the right place at the right time. Maybe we'll hit it off," he said with a chuckle as he glanced to take a look at you. You glanced at your wristwatch, a smile forming on your lips.

"What? You mean the right place is this 7/11 store, and the right time is... 12:15 AM?" you laughed at his statement and playfully punched his arm.

"I was just kidding, princess. Why do you have six can of beers anyway? You holding a party?" he gestured to your paper bag, and you just slowly shook your head.

"Actually, they're all for me," you shyly admitted, looking away from his stare. Suna had a lingering smirk on his lips as he tapped his cigarette to let the ashes fall off.

"Really? Seems like you're quite the heavy drinker. Do you have a big problem or is it normal for you to drink a lot?" he asked and you just bit your lip, refraining yourself to frown.

"I just wanted to get drunk, so that I could forget all my problems even just for one night," you turned to look at Suna. He nodded in response before he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. You just watched as he picked the cigarette butt and threw it in the garbage can.

"Wow, a responsible smoker— throwing your trash properly. You know, most people don't even bother," you gave Suna an amused smile and he just gave you a shrug.

"I guess I'm not like most people then," he said as he leaned on his motorcycle beside you again. You nodded in agreement to his statement— he doesn't feel like most people indeed. He feels... different.

There was silence between you two for a few seconds before Suna spoke up.

"Do you come here often? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," he asked as he looked up at the sky.

You shook your head with your lips pursed.

"No, this is actually the first time I came to this convenience store. I just moved here alone in this town last week from Tokyo. My apartment is just down that street," you explained, glancing at Suna. He looked at you for a second before he looked straight ahead.

"Oh, so you're from Tokyo. What made you move here in this prefecture?"

You bit your lip, not wanting to answer his question.

_I moved to this town because of something that changes my life forever._

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it," you shyly apologized in a hushed tone, smiling a little as you looked down on the ground.

"Okay, sorry. Forget I asked," Suna said in his normal monotone voice. You elbowed him a little as you asked him a question.

"How about you? Are you a local here or are you just visiting someone?"

"I originally live here in this town, but I study in a college in the Hyogo prefecture. I only ever go back here every school break to visit my family," Suna nonchalantly said as he put his hands on his motorcycle seat.

His right hand brushed against yours, and you immediately jolted your hand away from him, feeling a little shocked from his touch.

"Sorry, I felt static," you gave Suna a sheepish smile as he just scoffed with a smirk on his lips.

There was silence between you two for a few seconds as you awkwardly fidgeted your fingers.

"I–I guess I should go," you chuckled nervously as you pointed down to the street ahead with your thumb, looking at Suna with a sly smile.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride. Hop on," Suna looked at you and casually patted his motorcycle seat, gesturing for you to sit. He fished for his motorcycle keys and wore his helmet.

You watched him hop on his motorcycle with your eyes widened. How can this guy be so casual about asking me for a ride? We just met 10 minutes ago!

"Oh, there's no need. My apartment is just two minutes away—"

You suddenly cut your sentence short when Suna gave you a cold glance with his helmet cover removed. You felt something flutter weakly in your stomach— making you quite surprised that the butterflies there were still alive.

"Just get on, princess. It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone at midnight," Suna impatiently said while he revved his motorcycle.

"Yeah, but it's also dangerous to let a complete stranger drive me home," you insisted, and Suna just removed his helmet while still sitting on his seat.

He got off his seat and walked towards you, his helmet on his hand, and you just blinked when he suddenly put his helmet on you.

"Oh, right. It's not dangerous if you're wearing a helmet," Suna smirked at you and grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer to his motorcycle. You felt your cheeks heat up because of his gesture, and you're sure that you never felt this way for anyone before.

"I– that's not what I meant!" you hissed in a hushed tone but the closed helmet made your voice barely a whisper.

"Just hop on, will you?" Suna gestured for you to sit behind him and you just look at him with your brows furrowed, but then the closed helmet forbid Suna from seeing your angry face.

"If you're cursing me right now, I wouldn't hear it because of the helmet. Just sit, princess, before I make you," Suna chuckled, and you felt your heart dance to the sound. He grabbed your plastic bag and hung it on the handlebar of his motorcycle.

His last sentence was more than enough to make you hop on the motorcycle. You sat and tried to find a comfortable position, but you were unsure where to put your arms for support. You felt your heart beat a little quicker since he's very close to you, and you could smell his scent.

"Wrap your free arm around me," Suna directed but you hesitated to do so.

"What? Isn't that going to make you uncomfortable-"

Suna turned to look at you, his brows furrowed. You were caught by surprise when he suddenly grabbed your arms and wrapped it around his upper body. Nonetheless, you didn't remove your embrace on him. 

You felt your cheeks heat up, since you only met this guy a while ago, and yet you're here on his motorcycle, allowing him to drive you home. 

_Man, this guy is real smooth!_

He revved his engine as you tug his hoodie a gently. 

"Suna, are you going to be okay without a helmet on?" you asked concerningly, adjusting your grip around his body. 

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll take it slow."

The butterflies in your stomach fluttered furiously upon hearing him say those words. His tone was reassuring, but the words he said was definitely not innocent-sounding. 

Suna stayed true to his words. He was driving slow, but not in a grandfather's pace, no. The pace was just enough for the ride to not be boring. The cold wind blew past the both of you, and you inhaled his scent you found so captivating, even though it slightly reeked of cigarettes. You held on tightly to him as he drove past your street, and you tugged his hoodie to let him know that your apartment is near. 

The whole ride felt like a dream. After all, you were being taken home by a handsome stranger on a motorcycle at midnight. You felt as if your heart was going to burst from all the drumming it was making. You weren't sure if it was because you never rode a motorcycle before, or it was because of the mysterious, handsome, bored-looking guy you were embracing. 

Suna stopped his motorcycle at the front of your apartment building. He turned his engine off and hopped off first to help you remove his helmet, and he laughed a little at your messed up hair. 

"So that's your bedhead look," Suna smirked at you and you just rolled your eyes at him, trying to get off his motorcycle. He extended a hand and pulled you down to the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride," you smiled at him as he handed you your plastic bag. Suna just nodded as his response, his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

"No problem. Take it easy with the drinking," Suna winked at you before he put his helmet on, and you just watched him hop on his motorcycle again. You bit your lip to refrain from smiling, feeling your body grow warm. 

"Drive safely, Suna," you waved goodbye and turned your back on him as soon as he turned his engine on. 

"Goodnight, princess. It was nice to meet you."

Your eyes widened as soon as you heard Suna say those words. You turned around to look at him, but he already left. All you can do now is watch him go back to the direction you came from, a smile on your lips as you giggled to yourself.

"It was nice to meet you too," you said to yourself, hoping it will reach Suna despite him being already out of your sight. 

You walked back to your apartment, swinging the plastic bag back and forth as you skipped steps from the surreal experience. Once you got to your bedroom, you plopped down on your bed, wondering if it was all just a dream. 

You bit your lip as you covered yourself with your blanket. 

"Damn. It's a good thing I ran out of food and beer."


	3. You Have Plans Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can also find this story on wattpad with the same title! author: hotgirlshite :) 
> 
> enjoy reading!
> 
> note: when the paragraph is in 1st POV, that means it's your thoughts. in wattpad, it's usually italicized, but it's hard to do here in ao3 :')

2: You Have Plans Tonight?

"Oh my god, I love this song!" you excitedly jumped up and down as you turned your radio's volume up.

You're in your living room, blasting the music from the radio as you violently headbanged and fake strummed a non-existing guitar while you lip-synced to the song "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys. 

You remembered how you met the handsome, charming stranger three nights ago, and the lyrics from the song the radio is blasting didn't help you in forgetting him. 

Suna Rintarou. 

You've been going to the nearby 7/11 store where you first met him for the past two nights, but he didn't seem to come back. All your efforts seemed to go in vain to wait for him because not once did he show up. It sucked, because you wanted to see him at least one more time. 

Suna Rintarou was like your dream man who walked right out of a romance novel. He was brooding, he was charming, and he was mysterious. He had a clear, crisp, deep voice that made you want to hear it over and over again. The way he was such a gentleman to you despite only knowing you for a few minutes made him tattooed on your mind. When your eyes meet, you feel like you're staring right into the eyes of someone familiar, yet someone so strange to you.

And you wish you had invited him over to your apartment the first time you met, because of all the cities you've been to and of all the guys who hit on you and flirted with you, no one made you feel as strange as Suna Rintarou. He hit different— you've never felt this way for anything or anyone ever before, just for him, and you've only known him for a few minutes. 

So here you are in your living room, thinking about him as you sang along to the lyrics of the Arctic Monkey's song, which reminded you of him so much. 

Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found  
That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee

You only stopped from singing the rest of the song when you heard your phone ring. It was your father calling. You turned the volume down and grabbed your phone, taking a deep breath before answering it. 

"How are you, dear? Have you been enjoying your stay there in Aichi prefecture?" your father concernedly asked once you picked up her call. 

You sat down on your couch as you rolled your eyes at him. _How can he act so caring when it's clear he really doesn't? If he truly cared, he wouldn't leave me and Mom alone. I just feel like I'm one of his burdens he has to check on every once in a while._

__

__

"I'm fine. Aichi is great," you replied in a cold tone as you opened the TV with the remote, getting impatient with your father.

"Okay, good. How long are you planning to stay in Aichi? Last time I called, you told me you were having a hard time contacting your doctor, so I figured you'd stay a while in Aichi. Do you need more money?" your father coughed on the other line as you closed your eyes and pinched the area between your eyebrows. 

The truth is, you were not having a hard time contacting your doctor. You lied to your father about it. You know where to find your doctor, but you just didn't want to get your treatments done anymore.

"Yeah, send me more money into my bank account. I think I'm going to stay here in Aichi for a while. After all, I've only got the rest of my life," you nonchalantly answered, but your words were brimming with hostility. 

You don't consider your father as family. He may be a blood relative, but to you he will always be the pathetic, rich, coward guy who left you and your mother for his other family. He only ever calls you to give you your monthly allowance, and he sends you a lot of money to make up for his neglect of fatherly duties. Heck, he didn't even bother to check on your mother when she was on her death bed. You mourned alone for her, with no one to turn to and no one to comfort you. 

From that day on, you promised to distance yourself from people, after all, people seemed to distance themselves from you, too. People always disappoint, and whether you like it or not, they'll one day do something that will hurt you. 

You heard your father sigh on the other line, making you roll your eyes again in preparation for one of his drama speeches. 

"Don't be like that, my dear. You have to live your life, go do something worth your while," your father advised in a pleading tone, and you just bit your lip with his advice.

"Alright, I'll send the money to your bank account, but my dear, just please, please take care of yourself. If you can't find your doctor for now, please take your medic—"

"Okay, I will. Thanks!" you cut him off and ended the call, letting out an exasperated sigh as you put your phone down on the coffee table. 

As much as you hated your father for what he did, he had a point. You had to live your life— you had to live in the moment, because you might not wake up to see another day. 

The conversation you had with your father made your mood go down in the dumps. You turned the radio's volume up, hoping to hear the rest of the song you were singing loudly, but it had already ended. 

"Great," you sarcastically smiled to yourself as you plopped down on your bed, thinking about your conversation with your father. 

_You have to live your life... go do something worth while..."_

_I'm trying to do that. I'm trying to live the best life, but it's easier said than done. It's hard to live my life when I have demons from my past haunting me, and my constant worry of the future doesn't help either._

__

You clutched your chest as you remembered a painful memory from your childhood. You were in a doctor's clinic and your mother was pleading, crying to the doctor to save you, but back then, you had no idea why. The doctors said it was inevitable that the disease she had, you inherited. There was nothing they could do to save you from what was coming.

You closed your eyes shut as you remembered another memory of you in elementary school, surrounded by your classmates, pitying you for losing your mother at such a young age. She died too young at the age of 27. You were basically an orphan. You had no mother, and your father didn't care enough to take care of your mother's passing. 

You hated that. You hated the feeling of being pitied, you hated the feeling of people distancing themselves because they didn't want to attach themselves to a person whom they're going to lose. 

You felt your eyes heat up as hot tears fell from them. You took a deep breath, wiping the tears away, wondering why your life had to be like this— why your life had to be this way.

You got up to drink a glass of water when your phone rang again. This time, it was a video-call from your cousin, Hyori. 

You forced a smile before answering it, but seeing your cousin's face in the screen made your smile genuine. 

"Hey, gorgeous! How have you been? How are you doing there?" asked Hyori, who was putting make-up on as she looked at you in the screen, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Hyori! I'm fine, actually. No need to get worried," you chuckled as you moved to your window for better lighting. The sun was already setting, and the colors of the sky were spectacular, showing different shades of red, blue and yellow that blended together into a purple night sky. You smiled at the beautiful sight, hearing your cousin talk. 

"That's great! I missed you! You know, I was thinking of visiting you there, maybe next month when I finally file for a vacation. Let's go travel that place together, what do you think?" Hyori put down her make-up tools and excitedly clapped her hands together. You laughed at her excitedness and her half-drawn eyebrow as you just nodded. 

"Of course. That'a great idea, Hyori. I miss you so much too!"

It's true you missed her. You only ever had one constant friend that truly cared for you and chose to be with you through all the highs and lows of your life, and it was your cousin Hyori. She was the same age as you, but unlike you who is not studying and unemployed, she's now an office worker. She keeps check on you every once in a while, and you appreciate that, because even though she knows the truth about you, she still chose to stick with you... _until the end._

"Okay, I'll look forward to seeing you again! Look, I have to get going because I'll be attending a wedding later. Anyway, take care of yourself, okay?" Hyori turned her smile into a sympathetic one, and you just winked at her and laughed. 

"Alright, you better come visit me here or else I'll throw a fit!" 

Hyori laughed and gave you a flying kiss through the phone before she ended the call. 

You sighed to yourself as you gripped your phone tightly to your chest. 

Weddings. Lovers. Romance.

You felt a pang in your chest realizing that you might never get the chance to feel those, and it scares you. It terrifies the hell out of you. 

You decided to go out of your apartment tonight. After taking a hot shower, you dressed yourself up to go to the city. You only took your phone and wallet with you in your purse, hailing a taxi cab and asked the driver to take you the closest mall there is. 

You looked out the window of the taxi cab, admiring the view as numerous thoughts came in and out of your head. 

_I wonder if I'll see that guy again. I can't believe I missed my chance to ask him to stay a while when I first met him._

You sighed loudly as you grabbed your pill box from your purse. You stared at it, gripping it tightly. You don't want to take another pill inside of it, no. You weren't feeling any of the symptoms lately, after all, so you don't have to take all the medicines and pills anymore. All the pills and medicines do is remind you that you weren't born to be just like other people who live normal lives. 

Even so, you tried to live your life in the best way you can. You dropped your studies to go travel, because you wanted your life to be filled with beautiful memories and sceneries before you go. 

But not even one place, not even one wonderful sight, was as breathtaking as the guy you met at the convenience store. 

No one and nothing compared to how Suna Rintarou entranced you, despite of all the people you've met and all the amazing views you've seen. 

The taxi driver dropped you off at the mall, and you gave him a smile as you handed the payment, giving him a big tip. 

Once you got off the taxi cab, you immediately went to the nearest trash can and dropped your pill box with a sigh. For once, you wanted to feel normal. You wanted to live like a normal person, and the pills did not help you achieve it. 

You went to an ATM to withdraw some of the money your father sent you, and you treat yourself to some authentic Japanese restaurant, ordering food you haven't tried before. After eating, you decided to go to a bar to drink and maybe socialize with other people. 

You've always been drinking by yourself, with no one to talk to. You get drunk to forget, but this time, you wanted to drink and observe other people.

You entered the bar and sat on one of the high stools, facing the bartender. He had to ask you for your age and an ID, so you gave him one your IDs with an apologetic smile. Most people often mistake you for less than your age, but you find it complimenting. 

"Scotch on the rocks, please," you sighed as you placed your bag on your lap, waiting for your drink. You watched the bartender fix up your drink, and you just wondered how you'll get home if you get too drunk. Maybe I'll just get two glasses, you thought to yourself. 

"Here you go, scotch on the rocks," the bartender handed you your glass with a smile and you just slid the payment to him with thanks.

You downed the whole glass, tasting the bitterness of the house scotch, letting the big gulp you took burn your throat a little. You heard the bar doors open with a bang, and different voices of guys boomed through the whole bar. You turned to take a glance, but you barely saw anything because of the dim lighting on the door.

"Come on, Samu! We can finally drink legally, so get your lazy ass over here right now! I'll text you where!" 

"Too bad Kita can't come to our yearly reunion. Well, it's not like we expected him to go to a bar anyway." 

You removed the sweater you were wearing, exposing your off-shoulder bodycon dress. Your scotch on the rocks was making your body feel hotter, so you had to remove some clothing. You gestured for the bartender to refill your glass, and he immediately did. You downed the whole glass again, sighing to relieve the burn on your throat.

Your heart almost got caught in your throat when suddenly a deep, familiar voice whispered on your ear from behind you, a slight distance between you and the whisperer. The hairs on your body stood up from his voice alone, and you knew who there was only one person who could do that to you.

"Well, look who I found." 

You quickly turned around with your eyes widened, and the butterflies in your stomach violently fluttered upon seeing the one who whispered. 

_It's him._

"Suna Rintarou?" you muttered as you watched him take the seat beside you, his body turned towards you. Your heart beat quicker with his stare, a smirk lingering on his lips, so you smiled at him. 

You can't believe that he's right there beside you, but you felt incredibly happy and relieved to see him again. 

"Wow, I can't believe I ran into you here," you smiled at him as you put down the empty glass you were holding. 

"I know. I'm shocked to see you here as well, but I don't mind. If anything, I'm glad," Suna scooted his chair closer to you while he talked, his tone still sounding bored. 

You bit your lip to stop the smile that was starting to form on your lips. You looked at the guys at the corner who occupied a round table, already ordering drinks from a waiter. They were rowdy, and they were occasionally glancing at you and Suna. 

"Aren't you going to stay with your friends over there?" you gestured to the group of boys you assumed Suna came here with, and he just turned to look at them with a deadpan expression. 

"If you weren't here, I'd be at their table. But I saw you here alone at the counter, so I figured I'd stay with you," Suna cleared his throat as he turned to look at you again. His body was facing yours, so you turned your chair to face his too. 

"Aw, that's cute," you pouted sarcastically and chuckled to yourself, taking a look at Suna. He was wearing a black polo shirt partnered with jeans, and his silver wristwatch accentuated his manly hands. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sight in front of you. He looked... more manly than when you first saw him when he was wearing a hoodie. 

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Suna asked, as he gestured for the bartender to come closer. 

"No, not at all. I don't mind having company if it's you. Sucks to drink alone anyway," you sighed as you spun your empty glass. Suna looked at you, an amused smirk on his face. 

"So not only do you drink beer heavily, but also hard liquor. How do you expect to get home if you get drunk?" he asked as he took out his wallet and you just glanced at him, your brows furrowed. 

"Please, I've only had two glasses yet," you rolled your eyes playfully as you tapped the countertop with your fingers, glancing at Suna. 

The bartender finally got to where you both are, and Suna took a glance at what you were holding before he spoke to the bartender. 

"I'll have the best tasting non-alcoholic drink there is, please. And as for her," Suna gestured to you, and you raised a brow at him, "she won't have anymore drinks," Suna smirked at you while the bartender nodded, hurriedly leaving as he went on to make Suna's drink. 

You scoffed at what he said.

"Okay, first of all, why are you having a non-alcoholic drink? Are you a wuss?" you chuckled as you looked at Suna, bringing your glass in front of his face.

"Second of all, why are you forbidding me to get any more drinks? Are you my—" 

Suna cut you off, a bored expression still on his face. 

"Look, princess, I'll be driving a motorcycle later, so it's not the best time to be drinking. And I don't think you should be drinking any more, you look tipsy," he looked at you intently and your heart fell to your stomach with his gaze. His narrow grayish-yellow eyes were piercing down on you, and the heat your body was emitting only intensified when he looked you up and down. 

"I'm not tipsy, I'm sober, okay? I can handle my drinks," you told him as you gestured for another refill.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it," Suna pinched your nose with a smile as the bartender gave him his drink, and he took a sip from it. The bartender took your glass to give you a refill of your scotch on the rocks.

You looked at him with your brows furrowed, slightly feeling irritated at him for the slightly painful pinch on your nose. You took a big gulp of your drink first before you spoke.

"Did you know I've been waiting for you to come back to the convenience store for the past two nights? You never came back, you jerk," you muttered to Suna as you pointed at him with your glass in hand. 

Suna put down his glass with an amused smirk on his face, he scooted his chair farther away as he turned his body to face you again. He looked in your eyes, as if he was trying to look for something in there. 

"What do you mean? I did come back to that 7/11 for the past two nights. You were never there, too. You could even ask the cashier-person about me waiting there like an idiot."

You stared back at him while trying to hide the laugh that was coming out. You weren't sure if he was serious or was just saying that to get a reaction from you. 

"Did you really? For the past two nights, I waited for you from 11 PM to 12 AM because I wanted to see you again," you coughed a little, downing the rest of your glass. The burn the drink gave you made you wince a little, making Suna laugh a little. 

"Really? I wish you'd waited longer. I came back to that 7/11 every 12 AM to buy a pack of cigarettes, hoping to see you, even though the convenience store nearby our house already had the brand of cigarettes I wanted." 

You blinked at what he said. Your face was heating up, and you weren't sure if that was the effect from Suna's words or if it was the alcohol you were drinking. Either way, you knew you were blushing. You liked it— you liked what Suna said. Him wanting to see you, him waiting for you like you did for him. 

"You wanted to see me again?" you shyly asked, looking at him with a smile on your lips. Suna looked away from you as he just downed the glass of his non-alcoholic drink. 

"I did. I can't get you out of mind ever since the night we met. It's crazy," Suna said in a hushed tone as he spun his glass, looking at you with a smirk.

You bit your lip from what he said. You also couldn't get him out of your mind from the moment you met him, and it made you ecstatic to know that he felt the same way about you. It was weird— but the good kind of weird, all this: meeting him in the convenience store, seeing him in this bar, and him telling you that he waited for you just to see you again, like you did for him. Even maybe if it's just a lie he made up, it'll still make you jump in joy.

There was silence between both of you as you two stared into each others' eyes. There was tension between you two, as if there was electricity being generated from your stares. You felt like you were being comforted with his gaze alone, and to you, it felt amazing. 

Suna cleared his throat before he finished his drink and put his glass on the counter. 

"So, you have plans tonight?" Suna bit his lip for a second before looking at you. You scoffed with a smile, knowing what he meant. You might have no experience about these things, but you weren't dumb. 

"No, not even one," you put down the glass you were holding on the countertop. You wore your sweater and grabbed your purse with a smirk, leaving your payment under your glass. 

"Wanna leave this place with me?" Suna offered as he rubbed his nape, smiling a little, making his eyes look smaller than it already is, which you found cute.

"I guess I don't mind if it's you," you winked at him, chuckling a little at the flirty gesture you just made.

Suna smiled as he laughed lightly, leaving his payment under his glass too. He thanked the bartender before you two walked to the door. Suna just nodded at his friends as he opened the door for you, and you felt your cheeks flush red with his gesture. 

The summer night air hit your face as you took a deep breath. The wind was cold for a summer night, and you closed your eyes as you waited for Suna to stand beside you. 

"Come, princess. Follow me," Suna walked ahead of you as he walked to his motorcycle, and you felt your heart race upon realizing that you were about to leave with the guy you've been dreaming about since you met him. It was amazing, the feeling of seeing someone you wanted to see so badly again. 

When you got to his motorcycle, Suna handed you a helmet decorated with stickers like Vans, cigarettes, dragons. You laughed at the helmet, but you took it anyway. 

"Wow. Your extra helmet looks very girly," you sarcastically remarked but Suna just turned to look at you with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Joke about it one more time and you'll be riding without it," Suna chuckled as he warned and winked at you, making you laugh as you put the helmet on. 

"Can we stay at your place?" he asked casually as he hopped on his motorcycle, putting the helmet cover up so you could hear his voice. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll show you the way," you hopped on his motorcycle too, tightening the strap of your purse around your wrist so it wouldn't fall off. 

"You don't have to. I already know where your place is." 

You didn't know where to put your hands again, so you hesitated whether to wrap your arms around him or to just keep your hands to yourself. Suna must have noticed this, so he did what he did the last time. He turned to look at you and put your arms around his upper body tightly, making your face heat up. 

Suna turned his engine on and immediately drove to your apartment. The ride was smooth, the pace Suna took was not fast, like he wasn't in a hurry. He took his time to get to your apartment, and even though you were just seating there behind him hugging his back, you enjoyed every second of it. 

You closed your eyes as you tightened your embrace on Suna, resting your head on his back as he drove his motorcycle. You heard him chuckle a little when he felt your hug tighten, and this made you smile. The feeling of the ride was still surreal like the first time, and even though you barely know this guy named Suna Rintarou, he doesn't feel like a stranger to you. 

Oddly enough, he felt like someone you know very well. Like an old friend, like a song you know all the lyrics to. Suna Rintarou felt familiar yet so strange at the same time. 

You listened to your heartbeat as you hugged Suna from behind while he drove on the road. 

This. 

This is what living is supposed to feel like. 

Exhilarating. Thrilling. Cozy. Pleasant. Safe. Adventurous. 

And Suna Rintarou is making you feel it all at once.


	4. Drunken

3: Drunken

"My apartment has a parking lot at the back of the building, you can park your motorcycle there," you told Suna as you both were nearing your apartment. Suna nodded in reply, speeding a little to get to your place sooner. 

You hugged Suna tightly from behind as your head started to drum a little. Your eyes seemed to be heavier, making you want to close your eyes, but you thought that would be a bad idea since you're on a moving vehicle. 

_Okay, maybe I downed my drinks a little too fast. The alcohol is starting to take effect this late._

"We're here, princess. Wait, let me help you," Suna removed his helmet first while you removed your embrace from him. He closed his engine first before he got off and offered you a hand to hop off his motorcycle too. You smiled at his gesture, making you think how he is such a gentleman.

The ride lasted for almost less than thirty minutes, but to you, it felt so short— time really flies fast when you're enjoying every second of it.

"Thank you," you chuckled as you removed his helmet, placing it on the seat of his motorcycle. Suna just smiled at you as he gestured to the building, waiting for you to take the lead. 

"My apartment is at the second floor. Just follow me, we'll be taking the elevator," you winked at Suna before you walked ahead, grabbing him by his wrist. Suna just chuckled at how your voice sounded so excited, and you felt your cheeks heat up.

When you got to the elevator, you pressed the second floor button. You glanced at Suna beside you as he tucked stray hairs away from your face, making you smile shyly. 

"You know, for someone I met just three nights ago, you seem awfully familiar," Suna admitted, making you look up at him in disbelief because you felt the same way for him. 

There was something about Suna Rintarou that makes him feel so comfortable to be with, as if he's your long lost best friend, even if you hadn't known each other for a long time yet. 

"I know right! It's crazy," you replied as you slapped his arm playfully, and Suna just scoffed a little at your action. You could feel your knees weaken a little as your head started to hurt a little.

_Good thing I could handle myself even if I feel tipsy or drunk._

The elevator moved suddenly, throwing you off balance as you moved to your left, holding on to the bars. You laughed at your embarrassing move as Suna just laughed, helping you stand up straight. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Suna chuckled as he held on to your arm to make sure you weren't going to fall again. 

"Uh huh. The elevator just took me by surprise," you nodded at him with a sheepish smile before walking out the elevator when it opened. You tugged Suna as you made your way over to your apartment door, trying your best to walk straight.

_Okay, why the hell does the ground feel so marshmallowy?!_

"Hey, I don't think you're alright. Are you tipsy?" Suna concernedly asked while you opened your door with your keys. 

You turned to look at him with your brows furrowed before pushing the door open. You went inside your apartment and pulled Suna in, turning on the light switch to your living room.

"I really am, Suna," you assured him as you closed your apartment door, walking over to your refrigerator to get a glass of water. Suna just watched as you tried to pour yourself a glass, and he just laughed while he walked up to you. 

"I asked you if you're tipsy and you answered "I really am". Aren't you cute," Suna stood beside you as he grabbed the pitcher from you and poured you a glass of water. 

Upon realizing your mistake, you burst out laughing and elbowed Suna weakly, making him chuckle too. 

"Oh right! I didn't understand. What I meant was that I am truly, honestly sober right now," you drank from your glass as you looked up at Suna, his fox-like eyes staring down at you with all seriousness. He was analyzing you, studying you if you were at all sober, and his gaze made your heart beat faster.

You grabbed Suna by his wrist again and pulled him down to the couch so both of you could sit and have a conversation without having to stand up. Your knees were still feeling weak, after all.

"Oh yeah, sober? Alright, let's see if you really are, princess. How many fingers am I holding up then?" Suna raised both of his index fingers at your face, and you just looked at him with ridicule. 

Suna just smirked as he waited for your answer. You looked at his long fingers, knowing the answer to his question was two, but your mind made you think of something funny. 

You bit your lip to stop yourself from smiling and tried to stifle the laughter that was about to burst from your lips before you answered. 

"Eleven!" you burst out laughing again and this time, Suna just laughed along with you. You slapped his arm while laughing, and your laughter dissolved after a little while. 

"See, you're tipsy. I think you should sleep instead, princess," Suna poked your waist and you just leaned over to your side, hiding your waist from him because it was your ticklish spot. 

"Suna, I told you I'm fine. I was just joking about the eleven fingers thing," you insisted, moving in closer to him as you looked at his perfectly chiseled face.

_Man, how could one guy look this gorgeous? It's unfair for the other guys._

"Look, as much as I want to do this with you, I don't want to take advantage of someone who's not completely sober. After all, I want you to remember what we did," Suna said with caution, moving his face closer to yours as he turned his body towards you. 

You looked at him with pleading eyes, admiring the sight in front of you. His face was dangerously close to yours, and this made your body heat up a little.

"Suna, you're not going to be taking advantage of anything. I told you, I'm completely sober, but if you don't want to do anything then it's fine with me too," you whispered as you switched glances between his eyes and his lips, wondering how his lips will feel on yours. The thought alone is enough to drive you crazy, and unknowingly to you, it goes the same for Suna as he looked down on your lips.

Suna cleared his throat, breaking the eye contact you were both sharing. You felt both relieved and disappointed at his gesture, making you sigh softly. He looked around your apartment, with his arms resting extended on your couch. 

"You have a nice apartment, can I have your number?" Suna asked as he turned his head to look at you, handing you his phone. You looked at him with a small smile before nodding, grabbing his phone and putting your number in.

"It's funny how those two sentences are completely unrelated, but here you go," you laughed as you removed your sweater, standing up to go to your bedroom to throw it to your laundry hamper. 

You turned to go back to the couch, but upon seeing Suna look you up and down with intensity, you felt as if your heart fell to your feet. You unconsciously pulled your bodycon dress down a little, suddenly feeling a little exposed despite it covering your whole body. You made your way to Suna who was sitting on your couch with his arms still extended on the couch's back, and the sight made you bite your lip. 

_He's just sitting there comfortably, but there's just something so hot about it. Is it the way he looks at me? Or is it about how hot he looks waiting for me to sit beside him again?_

"Come sit beside me, princess," Suna gestured for you to sit on the spot beside him, and as if you were under his spell again, your feet walked on their own and made its way to Suna. 

Once you plopped down on the couch, Suna turned his body again to face you and you did the same. 

"So, are you sure you're sober?" Suna asked once more, cupping your cheek and pushing your hair back. His gesture startled you a bit because his touch sent chills down your spine. Nonetheless, you bit your lip with a smirk as you looked intently in his eyes, nodding. 

"Your hair is so soft..." Suna whispered as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb, making you forget to breathe.

"If you find my hair soft, you should feel my lips," you cockily said as you moved your face closer to him, leaving just a little gap to tease him. 

You have no idea where you got the courage to say or do that. Maybe it was the alcohol taking effect, but either way, your gesture was enough to drive Suna Rintarou insane. 

You switched glances between Suna's eyes and lips. Suna smirked a little before he removed his hands from your cheeks to your neck. His touch felt warm, and you wanted to feel more of it. 

"Maybe I will." 

You closed your eyes upon feeling Suna's lips press against yours, and your heart leapt in joy. You weren't sure how you could feel fireworks exploding inside your body, but you are. His soft lips drowned yours in a firm, tender kiss. You pulled Suna's shirt collar closer to you, and so he did. He stood up and pinned you to the couch with him completely towering over you as he continued to kiss you deeply. One of his hands was on your back pulling you closer to him, and the other was on your couch for his support.

You let out a little moan when he licked your lower lip with his tongue. Suna took this opportunity to slide his tongue in your mouth, and the foreign sensation was enough to make your mind go blank.

Your body was heating up so much already and you couldn't think properly whether it was Suna's or the alcohol's doing. You pulled Suna closer as you touched his defined chest, responding back to his kiss. He caressed your back up and down, but he was careful enough not to touch your private part. He held you with softness, his hands tracing the outline of your spine, and this sent shivers down your body.

You were getting completely drunk off his touch and kisses when Suna gently pulled away. Your hands were still in the collar of his shirt, and his hands were still on your back when you stared at Suna in confusion. Your heart was still beating quickly and violently from all the kissing you just did, and you sighed to calm it down.

"Stand up, I'll carry you to your bedroom," Suna commanded, his voice sounding raspy yet clear. You followed his order, and you can't help but gasp when he suddenly picked you up and threw you on his shoulder like a punching bag with no difficulty.

"H-hey!" you protested weakly, watching your arms sway left to right as Suna walked over to your bedroom. Your head was starting to hurt, making the room look like it was spinning. 

"You're drunk already. The three full glasses of house scotch you downed so easily seemed to take its effect on you now, princess," Suna grunted as he laid you on your bed, making you feel lightheaded. 

You blinked at him in confusion as you tried to sit up, tugging Suna's polo shirt on the hem. 

"What— do you mean, I only got drunk when kissing—" you hiccuped, finding it hard to say the words right, "when we started to kiss."

Suna gave you a small smile as he rubbed your shoulder. 

"Well, that's how good I am at kissing," he chuckled and you just scoffed at his proud remarked. 

He isn't wrong, though. You've kissed around three guys on some trips before, but they were all terrible. They kissed you with such lust that it just came off hard and forced, so you stopped them from kissing you any further. Not with Suna though, because he was the first ever to kiss you passionately, slowly, and respectfully. In other words, he is an amazing kisser. 

Just goes to show that Suna Rintarou is indeed unlike any other man. 

"Are you leaving again?" you shyly ask as you stood up despite your knees feeling weak. Suna held on to your waist to support you stand up, and he just nodded. 

"I am. I told you, it's just that I don't want to take advantage of your drunken state. We'll find some other time, okay?"

You felt your head spin a little as you gripped his shirt tight for support, your eyes heating up as if you were about to cry. 

_Why the hell am I so emotional about him leaving? I shouldn't have drank any hard liquor if I knew I would meet Suna at the bar._

"I don't want to lose you and find you again, Suna," you softly whisper as you sat down on your bed, rubbing your eyes.

It was true. You just waited for him in the convenience store for nights, and you coincidentally met him again at the bar. You didn't want to lose him again because who knows how long that will take you?

"Don't worry, princess. I'll call you," Suna laughed as he bent down to lift your chin to make you look up at him. 

You just stared into his alluring eyes before he planted another soft yet firm kiss on your lips, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter furiously.

He cupped both of your cheeks as he pulled away from your lips. 

"Now sleep. You need to sleep right away so you won't have a hangover tomorrow," Suna ordered in a hushed tone. You just looked at him, entranced by both his voice and gaze, but you managed to let out a small noise in agreement.

"Mhm," you licked your lip as you tried to smile at him. 

"Good night. I'll call you, don't worry," Suna kissed the back of your hand first before he walked away from you, heading over to your bedroom door to leave. 

Something about the way he does things to you makes you feel... alive. His kiss on the lips, his touch, his voice, his gaze, his little concerned remarks. These were enough to make your heart feel like it was set on fire. 

"Please be safe, Suna... Rin.. tarou," you mumbled to yourself as you heard the bedroom door close, covering your body with your blanket, already feeling the sleepiness creep in.

You closed your eyes with a small smile on your lips, already wanting to dream about the surreal experience of kissing the guy you found so charming. 

You know that Suna Rintarou has you wrapped around his finger, and what's worse is that you completely don't mind.

\----

"Ugh," you covered your ears while your phone loudly rang. Someone was calling, but you didn't care enough to know who it was. Your phone sounded like it was ringing from your living room, but you're still in bed, wanting to sleep more. 

"Leave me alone," you whispered to yourself as you grabbed two pillows and squished your head with it, wanting to drown the loud ringing.

Your phone continued to ring. Whoever the hell is calling really wants you to pick up. 

You peeked at your bedroom window, realizing that it was already daytime. The sun was already shining, so you decided to get off the bed and finally answer your phone. 

"Ugh, I swear I'm going to strangle whoever this is," you hissed through gritted teeth before looking at the caller ID. 

It was an unknown number.

Your brows furrowed as you answered the call and put your phone next to your ear. 

"Yes, who is this?!" you yelled as you walked over to your kitchen to get a glass of water when suddenly a familiar deep voice spoke on the other end, sending chills down your spine.

"Wow, remind me not to call you again on mornings. Calm down, Ms. Grumpy."

Your eyes widened as you looked at the unknown caller ID, realizing who it was. 

All of a sudden, you remembered what happened last night. Suna driving you home, kissing you, leaving you. You weren't drunk last night, you're sure, but you definitely knew you were drunken off of his kisses. 

Suna has that power over you.

"Suna?" you asked before gulping your glass of water and immediately glanced at the wall clock, seeing it's already 9 AM.

"Yup. I told you I'd call, didn't I? Or have you forgotten already?" Suna teased and you just felt your lips curl into a smile, remembering what he said last night. 

"I see you're a man of his word," you replied with a chuckle as you plopped down on your couch, putting your phone on your ear and neck. You could feel your face heat up by just thinking that Suna really meant it when he said he'd call.

"Of course I am, princess. Anyway, does your head ache? You have a hangover?" he asked in a casual tone and you just shook your head, as if he could see you. 

"Nope, I told you I wasn't drunk last night. We should've— anyway, why did you call?" you cleared your throat, almost letting it slip that you wanted him to stay the night. 

_Last night was like a dream, him kissing me, me kissing him back. But then again, he's like a dream come true. Every thing about this guy is just so damn captivating._

Suna chuckled on the other end, and you closed your eyes as you bit your thumb from hearing the sound of his soft laughter. Even his voice alone is heavenly.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you're down to hang out today. I want to ask you out," Suna casually said, and you choked on your own saliva upon hearing him ask you out in a casual tone. 

_How can he be so calm and serious about asking someone out on a phone? I mean, I'm more than happy to go out with him, but it just took me by surprise._

You removed your phone away from you as you coughed loudly. You first regained your composure before putting your phone next to your ear and answered his question. 

"It must be your lucky day because I have no plans. We could hang out the whole day if you want."

"Great. I have some places we can go to in mind. I'll pick you up by 10:30 AM, is that alright?" 

You looked at the wall clock in your living room in a panic, realizing you only have more than an hour to get ready for a date with him, Suna Rintarou. 

"Oh— of course! I'll be ready by then. See you later?" you laughed nervously as you went to your bedroom and violently opened your closet, rummaging through it to find a good outfit. 

"Alright, get ready now," Suna chuckled. 

"Okay," you smile and grabbed your towel, heading to your bathroom to take a shower when suddenly Suna said something that made you frozen in place, your eyes widened and your heart beat faster. 

"I can't wait to see you or feel your lips on mine again. See you later, princess."

You stood there by your bathroom's doorway frozen as you remembered how Suna kissed you last night. 

You touched your lips, softly caressing it as you closed your eyes at the thought of him kissing you again. 

My god. Suna Rintarou kissed you like he believed he wouldn't be able to see you again. 

It's enough to drive you mad.

And you absolutely crave for more.


	5. Gentle... Or Torrid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna takes you out on an amazing date, and before the night ends, you invite him over for coffee... 
> 
> But is it just coffee you two are going to have?

**4: Gentle... Or Torrid?**

"What is this place, Suna? It looks kind of fancy," you admired the Japanese-style house in front of you as you removed the helmet, giving it to Suna.

Suna kept both your helmet secure before he grabbed your wrist and dragged you inside, a smirk on his lips before he answered your question.

"It's a restaurant and an art cafe. We're going to eat lunch here first and maybe do some paintings," he replied in a monotone while still holding your wrist, and you felt slight static in his touch.

You chuckled at the thought of Suna painting. He doesn't look like someone who's not the type to do some artsy works after all.

"Painting? We're going to paint? Wow, I didn't expect you as someone who does art, to be honest," you admitted as both of you settled down on your seats, facing each other.

Suna just shook his head with a sly smile. "It's because I'm not artsy. But last night at your apartment, I noticed you had a lot of paintings hanging on your walls. I figured you like to paint."

You gazed intently into his grayish-yellow eyes which you found so captivating, feeling your cheeks heat up at his on-point observation.

_He noticed that I loved paintings and artwork? Man, he proves that attentiveness in a guy is sexy._

"Here are the menus, sir, ma'am. Would you like the art supplies to be handed to you right away, or after your meal?" the waiter handed you both the menus, and you scanned it to find which food you like the best, letting Suna talk to the waiter.

"We'll have the art supplies right away, thank you."

After ordering your food and art supplies, the waiter handed you and Suna two blank square canvases, two paintbrushes, and 6 small tubes of paint on a palette.

"Wow, so we're really going to paint, huh? This is so cool," you laughed as you checked out the paintbrushes, showing it to Suna.

Suna just rested his chin on his hands as he looked at you intently with a smirk, making you cover your face with your hands with a nervous chuckle. There's something about the way he's looking at you... like he's studying you, and you can't help but feel shy.

"Why— why are you looking at me like that?"

Suna looked down on the table, a scoff escaping his lips as he scratched the side of his forehead.

"Right, it's rude to stare, I'm sorry. But uhm, it's just so cute how you got excited over the paintbrushes."

You felt your cheeks heat up, but you tried to keep your face straight.

_Okay Suna, if you keep on complimenting me like that, I really wouldn't know what I'm going to do!_

"With sweet, flowery words like that, I'm guessing you've had your fair share of women," you judged him, taking a sip from your glass of water. You looked down on his lips as you smiled to yourself.

_His lips look so irresistibly pink and soft for a smoker. Even last night when I kissed him, his lips felt luscious and soft. Also the way he kissed me was just incredible, making me think he already a lot of practice._

Suna shrugged, his usual pokerface making you raise a brow at him.

"Well, I've only had one serious relationship before, the rest were flings. I don't know if that counts as something though," he nonchalantly addressed, and you weren't sure what to say. Suna said that as if it were no big deal.

"See? You playboy! I've never even had a serious relationship, not even a fling. I wonder how that must feel like," you sighed as you opened the paint tubes and squeezed them into the pallet.

"Really? Not even one guy made a move on you? Because that's hard to believe," Suna questioned while he helped you in prepping the art supplies.

Your brows furrowed as you looked at him with curiosity. You weren't sure if he was purposely hitting on you, but this made you smile.

Suna glanced at you, noticing your small smile. He chuckled to himself as he leaned back on his chair, his arms crossed.

"What? Are you not used to guys flirting with you?"

You shook your head gently as you put down the palette, grabbing the paintbrush and pointing it to him.

"Actually, no. I travel a lot but uhm, everywhere I go, there's always one guy who tries to flirt with me, but they just don't cut it, you know?" you laughed a little.

Suna nodded, understanding what you meant. He touched his lower lip as he leaned forward closer to you, his eyes squinted.

"You travel a lot? I mean, how about your studies—"

"I dropped my studies when I reached first-year high school so I could travel other countries and Japan. Crazy, I know, but I just want to live my life," you waved a hand in dismissal, cutting him off.

_I don't know just how much time I have left anyway, but I do know I don't want to spend most of it studying._

"Huh. That's really... brave and cool. Hm, I feel like we should get to know each other more. You seem very interesting," Suna cleared his throat as he dipped his paintbrush into the color green, spreading it across his blank canvas.

"Yeah, I think so too. So uhm, should we play like a game where we tell something about ourselves?" you asked, painting on your blank canvas an explosion of colors.

You wanted to paint a sunset, the one you saw when you saw Suna for the second time. The sunset that day looked wonderful, showing colors of red, blue, yellow and blending into a purple sky.

"Alright, how about we each get 5 questions to ask each other in a fast talk type of situation?" Suna offered, his eyes darting between you and his canvas.

You nodded, a smile on your face as you tried to take a peek on his artwork.

"Hey! We can only show each other our works when we're done," he warned, inching his face closer to yours, making your eyes widened. You settled back on your chair, a sigh escaping your lips as you continued to paint a sunset.

_Damn, his lips almost pressed into mine if he only got closer!_

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious, you go ask the first question," you rolled your eyes.

"Alright, first question. Why did you prioritize traveling over your studies? That's very brave of you."

You tilted your head to your right as you looked at your painting, kind of not wanting to answer his question. However, you realized you agreed to his offer, leaving you no choice but to answer.

"It's because I believe studying is a waste of time. Besides, my father agreed to it. He even told me to just go live my life, so I'm merely following his advice," you laughed a little as you glanced at Suna who was looking at you intently.

"Wow, you're really obedient," Suna scoffed with a small smile, "but uhm, if you continued studying, what course would you be taking right now in college?" he bit his lip as he focused on painting on his canvas.

His question made you stop mixing the paint, feeling your heart drop to your stomach. There was a slight twinge in your chest as you blinked, trying to keep a straight face.

_If I had a normal life like everyone else, I probably would have taken a medicine course. That was my dream, to be the doctor that saves patients from their illnesses._

_However, life is unexpectedly cruel. I got the opposite of what I dreamed for— I'm just now a patient who relies on a doctor because of an illness._

"Hm, I probably would be taking a medicine program. I wanted to be a doctor, saving other people's lives and that sort of thing," you coughed, continuing to paint.

Suna's face softened at your answer, but you just plastered a smile on your lips, knowing you could never achieve that dream.

"Well, if you were my doctor, I'd be getting myself sick just to see you," he put down his paintbrush as you looked at him, waving a hand in dismissal, laughing at his ridiculous flirtatious remark.

"Oh my god, Suna. That's so cheesy. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah well— I just read that pick-up line on the internet and tried it out on you. Turns out it's not very romantic," Suna just chuckled as he continued to paint. You sighed after laughing so much, grabbing the palette and mixing some of the paint.

"You've got three more questions, middle-part boy. Use it wisely," you winked at him as you put down your paintbrush, taking a sip of water.

Suna just smirked, switching his glances between you and his canvas, making your cheeks heat up a little when he licked his lips.

"Did you just call me middle-part boy? Huh, I see you're one cheeky girl," he said in a low tone as he bit his lip, leaning forward to you. You just gave him a teasing smirk in return, not giving in to his flirtatious statements.

"What? It's true though, middle-part boy. You only have three questions at your disposal. I'm telling you to use it wisely," you whispered to Suna before grabbing your paintbrush, removing your gaze from him and unto your canvas.

"Nah. I think I'll use it when I finally think of really good questions to ask. For now, it's your turn. Quiz me up, princess," Suna sighed as he stretched, making you look at his muscular biceps.

You blinked away from the sight as you bit the inside of your cheek, thinking of a really good question to ask him.

_Okay. I really want to ask this question since I noticed and felt it when I ran my hands up and down his chest... he has insane abs!_

"Alright then. First question, I noticed you have a slightly more defined body than an average guy. Do you work out or..." you shrugged as you gave your canvas the finishing touches, kind of embarrassed of your question.

"How cute of you to notice my body, princess," Suna smirked, making you roll your eyes at him with his arrogance, "but to answer your question, I do work out. It's kind of part of the training in our volleyball team."

Your eyes widened in excitement as you looked at him with a wide smile.

"Wow! That's so cool. Tell me more about it," you grinned as you put down your paintbrush and took a look at your finished artwork.

"Well, I play volleyball. I'm a middle blocker in our team, and I used to go this powerhouse school in Hyogo prefecture called Inarizaki. Cool team," Suna shrugged as he struggled to clean his paintbrush with a tissue, making you smile.

"Woah, that's so cool! I suddenly want to watch one of your matches and judge you," you giggled as you blew your finished artwork, admiring it by extending your hands away from you.

_I somehow expected that Suna is athletic because of his body build, but hearing it from him makes him so much hotter than he already is._

"You know, my former team mates from highschool are here in Aichi for a one-week vacation. If we ever play a match, I'll invite you. Does that sound good?" Suna said in a monotone, making you look at him with excited eyes. He licked his lips right on time as he put down his paintbrush, making you slightly go crazy at his gesture.

"Really? That would be great. I'd like to see you block in action,"you nodded as you proudly showed Suna your artwork with a toothy smile.

Suna looked intently at your work. You waited for him to say a word as you noticed him switch his glances between your eyes and your painting.

"Beautiful."

Suna smirked a little, his eyes fixated on yours. You pursed your lips as you leaned back on your chair, setting your artwork aside.

_Was he only talking about the painting I did? Or was he also talking about me?_

_Nah. It's probably just my artwork._

"Thank you. I like it too. Uhm, can I see yours?" you tucked a stray hair away as you pointed to his canvas.

Suna nodded as he flipped his canvas to show you what he made. You unintentionally burst out laughing as you studied his work, glancing at Suna who had his brows furrowed while he looked at you.

"Seriously, Suna? The surprised Pikachu meme? You painted a meme?" you bellowed, pointing at Suna's canvas.

"Well, yeah. l couldn't think of anything else to paint," Suna scratched the side of his forehead, his eyes fixated on the table.

"Man, that's so... random, Suna," you chuckled as you set aside both of your paintings, studying both your artworks.

You turned your head to look at Suna when he suddenly spoke.

"So, princess. I noticed you have a lot of sunset paintings in your apartment. Even now you painted a sunset— can I ask why?" he took a sip of water from his glass as he pushed his hair back.

His question made you look up at him with shy eyes.

"Oh uh, well... it's because I love sunsets so much. I've been to many places, but every time the sun sets anywhere, it's still beautiful. No matter what colors there are," you bit your lower lip as you scratched your nape, kind of shy of the reason. Suna nodded acknowledgingly as he waited for you to continue.

"It's like what they say. Sunsets are proof that even endings can be beautiful," you smiled, a hint of sadness in your tone. Suna eyed you in observation, but he decided not to say anything. Instead, he gave you a small smile.

"You know, you're a mysterious person, princess," Suna pursed his lips in a smile as he gestured for the waiter to finally serve your food.

_So are you._

You shook your head while laughing, fixing the art materials and putting them aside.

"You're one to talk, Suna. Anyway, you never told me what course you're taking now in college," you pointed out, letting the waiter put your food on the table. You and Suna thanked the waiter for doing so before you two broke your chopsticks into two.

"I'm currently taking Sports Education as my program, but I'm on a leave of absence for now," he admitted, taking a sip of his water first as you looked at him in confusion.

"Leave of absence? What does that mean? I don't go to college," you pursed your lips as you rolled your chopsticks between your hands.

"Oh, right. Leave of absence is something you file for when you don't feel like enrolling yet for another semester. It's like a granted vacation," Suna shrugged as you nodded in response, wondering why he filed for a leave of absence. You wanted to know why, but you didn't want to pry too much, so you kept it to yourself.

"Oh, I understand now. Anyway, let's dig in," you smiled at Suna before you two put your hands together in a praying position.

"Thank you for the meal!"

\----

"Come on, just tell me, Suna. What made you ask me to hang out with you today?" you giggled as you hit the puck with your stick. You're playing air hockey against Suna in the arcade where he thought it would be a good idea to challenge you in different games, and you agreed. Now here you are, completely failing to win against him in a simple game of air hockey.

Suna just bit his lower lip as he hit the puck to go into your puckhole, giving him another score. You frowned at the scoreboard. He's only two points away from winning.

"Well, it's simple. I wanted to get to know you more since we've had two chance encounters already. It got me thinking there's such a thing called fate or some shit like that," Suna rolled his eyes, making you chuckle.

_Our chance encounters made me think there's such a thing called fate too._

"How about you, what made you accept into going out with me?" he asked back, a teasing tone in his voice as he smirked. You rolled your eyes playfully as you hit the puck, trying to score against him.

_If I'm being honest, it's because I can't stop thinking about you from the moment we met. It'd be such a shame if I passed the opportunity to go out with you._

"Hm, maybe because you asked politely, and I had nothing to do for today?" you replied, raising both your brows at him.

Suna just scoffed as he scored another one against you, making you frustrated and giving him a death glare.

"If I score another point, I'll win," he poked his cheek with his tongue with his eyes fixated on you, making your face heat up at his taunting words.

"I know that, I can see the scoreboard, duh. What's your point?" you grunted as you hit the puck directly into Suna's side. However, Suna didn't try to dodge your hit, instead he just smiled when you clapped in excitement when you had another score.

"So fucking cute," Suna whispered, but you barely heard what he said. You stuck your tongue out at him while you waited for him to hit the puck.

You raised a brow at him with a teasing grin. "Come on, just hit it before I win this game, and you'll be weeping—"

Before you had the chance to finish what you were saying, Suna had already scored, a playful smirk forming on his lips as he walked closer to you. You just looked at the scoreboard with your jaw agape.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he whispered as he moved his face closer to yours, making your cheeks heat up with his hot, minty breath. Your breath hitched when you noticed that his alluring fox-like eyes were staring down at your lips.

"I'm— you're—" you stammered, looking up at him with widened eyes. Suna still had his face close to yours which made your tongue suddenly useless.

Suna just looked down on the ground and scoffed with a smile before he stood up straight again. "Go on, continue what you were saying, princess."

You furrowed your brows at him as you looked at him with angry puppy eyes. Suna just looked down on you with a cold stare as he leaned back on the air hockey table, waiting for you to speak.

"You— you cheated, Suna! You knew I wasn't—" you were about to playfully punch his chest, but your heart almost leapt out of your ribcage when he suddenly caught your hand and pulled you closer to him, giving you a whiff of his scent. His touch alone made the nerves in your body twitch, and the fact that you were inches apart from him didn't help in calming your heart down either.

"Now, since you're the loser, I think the winner deserves something from you," he demanded, his hands still on your fist. You looked at him in an entranced state, your body frozen as you just stood there so close to him. You were standing in between his legs, and the background noise seemed to disappear while you just admired at Suna's perfect facial features: his eyes, his nose, his soft lips. Heck, even his earrings suit him perfectly!

"What do you want, Suna?" you sighed as you tried to calm your heart down, looking away from him.

"I don't know, princess. Surprise me," he used his index finger to lift your chin up, making you look up at him again.

You licked your lips as you stared at his, and unknowingly to you, this made Suna want to pull you close and just press his lips unto yours.

There was this electricity between you two as the both of you stared into each other's eyes, not one of you moving an inch to make the first move.

_Just kiss me already, you fool!_

A smile formed on your lips when Suna slowly moved his face closer to yours... but suddenly, someone tapped your back, making you look behind you.

"Hey, excuse me! We're going to use the air hockey table, do you mind kissing somewhere else?" two kids looked up at you and Suna with big eyes, both of then holding a token to insert in the coin slot.

You just blinked at them in surprise, slightly taken aback by their interruption from Suna kissing you. You heard Suna clear his throat, snapping you back to your senses.

"No! We were almost about to kiss! Why did you two kids have to interrupt?" you mentally sighed and facepalmed.

"Oh, of course! Yeah, here you go," you laughed in embarrassment as you pulled Suna away from the air hockey table, letting the two kids insert their token, thanking you.

"Those damn kids, we weren't even kissing yet," Suna muttered under his breath, but you didn't hear him say it.

Your face intensely heated up upon thinking that you two almost kissed in a public place and in front of two kids.

_Oh my goodness, that was so embarrassing. I have to say something..._

You cleared your throat as you nudged Suna on his side, making him look at you with a raised brow as you walked together side by side towards the arcade's exit.

"So, I had fun today at the art cafe, at the cinema, and at the arcade. I can't believe it's already nighttime," you smiled a little as you gripped your shoulder bag tight, glancing at your wristwatch.

"Me too. Time went by fast, huh?" Suna grunted as he stretched his arms upward. Suddenly, a shiver ran down your spine when he draped an arm on your shoulder.

You looked at him with widened eyes, and Suna just gave you a sly smirk as the both of you walked towards his big motorcycle.

_He has an arm draped around my shoulder and it's heavy, but I don't really mind..._

"Come on, let me take you home, princess," Suna winked at you as he handed you your helmet. You took it with hesitation, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering furiously.

"I hate how you're so freaking smooth in all the things you do," you sighed as you put on the helmet, clasping the lock.

Suna turned around to look at you, a smirk on his lips before he put on his helmet.

"Did you just admit you're affected by the things I do? Huh, just goes to show I do have an effect on you," he bragged and you just slapped his back lightly with an irritated face.

Well, he is right though. There's something about the way he moves and speaks to you that makes you uneasy yet joyful. You barely know Suna yet, but the all the emotions and butterflies and feelings he stirs on you makes you quite scared and comforted by him, like you've already known him lifetimes ago.

"You're so arrogant," you told him as you hopped on his motorcycle, resting your hands on his shoulder as he kicked start his engine.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Suna affirmed as he grabbed your hands and wrapped it around his body, completely taking you by surprise. You gulped as you gently wrapped your arms around his torso, trying not to think about his insane side abs.

"Hold on tight, princess. I'll be taking it faster than usual."

You just nodded in response, but when Suna suddenly jolted his motorcycle forward, you gripped his body tight for support. Unknowingly to you, Suna intentionally did that so you would embrace his torso harder.

"I told you to hold on tight, didn't I?" Suna laughed lightly as he drove away from the arcade, taking the longer road to your apartment.

You mentally rolled your eyes at him as you kept your embrace on him tight, your sweater fluttering as the wind blew past both of you. Once again, you remembered the first time you met Suna and how he offered you a ride home. The feeling was still the same: surreal and incredible.

Once the both of you arrived at your apartment's parking lot, you just smiled at Suna as he helped you hop off his motorcycle.

"Thanks, Suna," you pursed your lips as you looked down on the ground, hesitating whether to invite him up to your apartment.

"It's my pleasure, princess. I had fun being with you today," Suna nodded while he poked his cheek with his tongue. You bit your lower lip as you felt your heart beat faster upon seeing him do that.

He cleared his throat as he settled on his motor seat. "So, I'm going to get going—"

Letting your emotions get the best of you, you grabbed his forearm, making Suna look at you in hope and confusion.

"Do you, uhm, want to drink coffee maybe? In my apartment?" you invited him, looking away from his face as you removed your grip on his arm.

_This day felt so short even if I basically spent the whole day with him already. I just can't help but invite him to stay a little longer._

"Sure, I could drink some coffee," Suna just smirked knowingly as he gazed at you, removing his helmet and putting it in his helmet box. You waited for him to finish before grabbing his wrist, pulling him towards the elevator.

"You know, I'm afraid of riding elevators alone. Whenever I go home alone, I always take the stairs," you admitted, fidgeting your fingers as you shyly looked at Suna sideways.

"Don't worry princess, I'm here," he just pinched your nose weakly, and you playfully slapped his hand away.

Once you got to the front of your apartment door, you looked at Suna first with a knowing gaze, a playful smirk forming on your lips. You turned your back on him to unlock your door, but you felt electricity run down your whole body when you felt Suna's warm hands on your waist, turning you around to look at him. You looked at him in a wide gaze, still feeling the electricity.

"Remember how I still have that one free question I can ask you?" Suna whispered, his face dangerously close to yours. His hands were still on your waist, and you nodded slowly, gripping the door handle for support. Your knees were already feeling weak, and you just wanted to hang your arms around his neck.

"Well, this is my last question for you, princess," Suna's removed his right hand from your waist as he ran a finger up your spine, making your face heat up at his gesture. You looked back into his eyes with wonder as he looked into yours, both of your breaths hitching.

"What is it, Suna?" you asked in a hushed tone, trying your best to not to look down on his lips. You turned the door handle and opened the door while facing him, letting the door slam on the wall open.

Suna smirked before bringing his lips to your right ear, his hot breath fanning your neck as it sent shivers down your spine, your heart beating erratically.

"Do you prefer gentle... or torrid?" he whispered to your ear, his voice sounding raspy.

You were slightly taken aback by what he said, but this made you smile. Suna looked at you with cold, distant eyes as he waited for your answer.

_Is he talking about... kissing me?_

You pulled him into your apartment as you smirked and tiptoed, bringing your lips right next to his ear.

"I don't know, Suna. Surprise me," you whispered, letting your breath hit his neck. Your gesture made Suna close his eyes with an exasperated sigh, making you bite your lip in victory as you stood up straight, looking up at him with flirty eyes.

Your heart fell to your stomach once you saw Suna lick his lips, looking down on yours. He suddenly pulled you closer to him as he closed your apartment door with one hand. His hand was on the small of your back, and the other was resting on your neck.

"You drive me fucking crazy."

You smiled to yourself in excitement before Suna pulled your head closer to him, his left hand caressing your neck while the other was tracing the outline of your back. He pressed his lips into yours, drowning it in a firm, tender kiss. You let yourself give in to his touch, completely letting him take over your senses as you hung your arms around his neck for support. You were feeling it again: the fireworks inside your body, the butterflies fluttering violently, and his touch sending you to cloud nine.

You slightly gasped when Suna lightly bit your lower lip, and he took advantage of it by sliding his tongue in to meet yours.

You were getting absolutely drunk on his kisses again as you felt Suna pick you up and wrap your legs around his body, taking you to the couch as he supported your weight with his muscular arms, not breaking away from the passionate lip-locking you two were having.

_He's taking multitasking to the next level— him carrying me, walking over to my couch, and still giving me the most mindblowing kiss of my life._

_Amazing._

You mentally smiled as you remembered Suna's question: gentle or torrid, because to you it felt like he didn't have to ask, as if he knew exactly the way you wanted to be kissed.

_This man drives me crazy. Everything he does is just enough to send me into overdrive._

The last time Suna kissed you, he kissed you like he wouldn't be seeing you again.

And now, he's kissing you once more like really believed he wouldn't.


	6. Three Rounds and A Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead. If you want the SFW version, it's on Wattpad with the same title. Enjoy! Comments will be appreciated.

_**"they slipped away briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered." - f. scott fitzgerald** _

**4.5: Three Rounds And A Coffee [NSFW version]**

"Mmmm," you moaned, sitting straight on your bed, eyes half-closed as you stretched out your arms. You squinted at your window, seeing that it was still slightly dark outside, and as you tried to stand up, you felt your private part down there sting a little, making you grunt in pain lightly.

_Why is it sore...?_

Your eyes widened when you saw that you were half-naked, wearing only a bra and new underwear.

_Did I... did he and I..._

You frantically looked around your bedroom and you only gasped in shock when you saw three condom foil packets in your trash bin. You couldn't help but bite the back of your hand as the memories of what happened last night— or earlier morning, rush over your head.

_Oh my god. Suna and I_ _really_ _hooked up_ _!_

_And he really wasn't kidding when he said that he can last all night... because we did it three times in one night, and he said he can still last for at least four more rounds!_

You remembered how he kissed you senseless last night and how things escalated. You took a seat on your bed once more as you covered your body with the blanket, replaying the memory of what happened.

**(last night)**

Suna touched you sensually and gently, his fingers tracing the outlines of your body while kissing you hard and slow. He undressed you carefully as you sat on his lap, and you did the same to him too while he sat on your couch.

"Your body is so beautiful," he breathed, a small smile on his lips before carrying you to your bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the light.

Suna was gentleman enough to even ask permission before kissing the other parts of your body: your neck, your chest and your stomach, before finally going _down there._ Each kiss he gave you left a lingering tingling feeling on your skin, and when his lips and tongue reached your private part, you audibly gasped.

"Su-Suna," your voice cracked as you caressed his hands that were busy holding your waist down. You tilted your head back— you've never felt such pleasure and sensations before, and you couldn't help but grip his hair tightly as he devoured you on the edge of your bed, making you come right then and there, leaving you panting for air.

"That's it, princess. Good job," Suna smirked as he wiped your juices off of his mouth, licking his fingers as he looked straight into your eyes. His tone and words made your body heat up even more, so you pulled him closer to you to kiss him again.

"Do you have protection?" you whispered after breaking away from the kiss, and Suna just nodded, grabbing his wallet and taking out three unused condoms. You bit your lip in both fear and excitement when you saw the words "LARGE FIT" in the condom's packet.

_Oh my god. Large fit condoms?! Can I handle something that big, especially for the first time?!_

"Are you sure you want to do this, princess? I don't want you to do this because you feel forced—"

You cut him off by planting a soft kiss on his lips, your hands on both of his cheeks.

"Suna, I want to do this, okay? Don't worry," you reassured him, your eyes looking into his as you zipped down his pants. There was a small part in your mind that couldn't believe what you were doing or saying, because this is your _first time,_ and you should be feeling somehow nervous about it.

"Okay, alright," Suna gave you a peck on your collarbone area, "now, be a good girl and lay on your back for me, princess," he ordered as he pushed you down lightly to the bed, and his commanding tone made you look at him with both fear and excitement.

You turned your head away as you felt your face heat up when Suna pulled his pants down, leaving him naked with just his boxer briefs on, the words Calvin Klein on the hem. The bedroom lights were off, but since your bedroom door was open, the light from the kitchen gave you some lighting, making you see Suna and his chiseled body. He chuckled lightly as he used his thumb to make you look up at him, a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and you couldn't help but admire his torso and muscular thighs, making you gulp at the sight.

"Nothing. It's just that it's going to be my— my first time, so uh... there's that. But uhm, I still want to do this with you," you coughed, covering your exposed private part with one hand as you covered your exposed chest with the other. Suna just nodded with his lips pursed, and he pulled you so you could sit up straight on the bed.

"I see. Well, don't worry, okay? I'll take it slow. Just tell me if I should stop," he comforted you before crashing his lips into yours once more, this time more torrid than before. You moaned faintly when you felt his hands travel to your behind, giving it a gentle squeeze while you caressed his defined chest, admiring it mentally.

Suna removed his lips from yours. He pushed you gently to lay down on the bed, and you just watched as he pulled down his boxer briefs with a smug smirk. Your body felt like it was on fire upon seeing Suna's exposed private part as he swiftly put on the condom, and thoughts came rushing into your mind.

_Oh my god! It's so... big! If I'm going to take all that in, I might not be able to walk for a week!_

_I might need to use a wheelchair!_

Suna spread your legs open with one hand before giving your neck and chest a chaste kiss, his eyes locked on yours. Your breathing was starting to quicken with anticipation and your heart was about to burst from your ribcage, especially with Suna's eyes on you.

"Wrap your legs around me, princess," he commanded, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed, "it'll make it hurt less."

You hesitantly wrapped your legs around his torso, and you could only feel embarrassed with the position you two were in. Suna positioned himself, ready to enter you. You closed your eyes as you clenched your fist in both excitement and fear, the bedsheet getting wrinkled.

_This is really happening. Oh my—_

"Tell me if I should stop, princess," Suna whispered, his hands on your waist as he slowly entered his shaft into your wet hole. You inhaled in pain, your back bending as you gripped the sheets tightly, trying to ignore the burning pain in your private part. Suna fixed your hair and caressed your cheek.

"Oh my god," you shakily said to yourself, feeling yourself get stretched out by his massive shaft. Suna looked at you with concern, his eyes definitely showing hesitation, but you just bit your lip as you nodded for him to continue. The pain was starting to lessen with every stroke he was giving you, and you were slowly feeling pleasure.

"I'll take it a bit faster now," Suna said as he leaned forward to kiss you, his pace getting rougher. He drowned you with his kisses, his tongue on your tongue, and you had to break away from his kiss to take a breath from all the sensations he was making you feel.

You moaned faintly as you gripped Suna's back from the immense pleasure he was making you feel, his shaft just hitting the right spots at the right pace. Your fingernails were digging on his back, and this made Suna grunt a little while he caressed your thighs that were wrapped around him.

"Fucking hell, you feel so amazing," he groaned in a low tone as he gripped your waist tightly, his pace getting faster and harder. He planted a kiss on your forehead before he sucking your right nipple, your breath hitching as you closed your eyes from the feeling.

"S-Suna," you whimpered as you gripped his hands, already feeling yourself about to come. You glanced at Suna who had his eyes closed and head tilted back, showing his prominent Adam's apple and collarbone.

"I'm coming," Suna muttered as he continued to rail you senseless. He removed his hands from your waist to pin your arms down on the bed with one hand while he leaned forward to suck on your neck, making you moan a little louder than before, the waves of pleasure making your mind go blank.

You closed your eyes as you let out a whimper upon feeling yourself come on Suna's shaft inside you. You arched your back as you heard Suna groan, his head nestled on your neck as he came at the same time as you. 

_Holy shit. That was... mindblowing, and even that is an understatement!_

You panted for air as Suna pulled out, his face now in a poker face while he expertly took out the used condom and tied it. He walked over to your bedside table and grabbed a tissue, wrapping the used condom on it and throwing it in your trash bin. You just watched him with awe at how he was able to move upon doing such rigorous _exercise,_ but then you realized that he is a star athlete.

"Let me carry you to the bathroom, you need to wash up too," Suna whispered as he scooped you bridal-style, both of your naked bodies touching each other. You just smiled at him as you wrapped an arm around his neck for support, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling envelop you. Suna just winked at you while carrying you to your bathroom, making you giggle a little.

_I'm naked with a guy but I don't feel awkward, embarrassed, or disgusted. This is all new to me._

_Is it because of Suna? And how he's such a gentleman yet so wild in bed?_

_I think I'm going to go crazy!_

Suna turned on the light to your bathroom and gently laid you on your bathtub, pulling the shower curtain to cover you. You opened the bath faucet to fill the bathtub with water.

"We have to clean ourselves up princess, especially if we have two more rounds to go," Suna declared in a monotone, but a chuckle escaped his lips at the end of his sentence.

_What?_

"What do you mean two more rounds?" Your eyes immediately squinted at what he said as you rinsed yourself clean, feeling the warm water hit your body and private part which was still slightly sore.

"Well, sadly we only have two more condoms left, so we only have two more rounds to finish. Didn't you like your first time?" Suna asked on the other side of the shower curtain as you heard the bidet leak water. He was probably washing up too, and you pinched the area between your eyebrows with his answer, suddenly feeling your face heat up.

"I— well– it was... amazing," you cleared your throat, turning the shower off, "but what I meant was, are you not tired of... well, railing me?" you shyly asked, closing the bath faucet, the water on the bathtub already half full.

"I'm not tired, not even a little bit," Suna said, and you gasped in shock when he suddenly pulled the shower curtain to the side, a childish smile on his face before scooping you up bridal-style once more, letting you down to stand up.

You covered your wet body with your hands in embarrassment, giving Suna a death glare. His lower body was already covered with a towel which he most likely got from the cabinet beneath the sink. Suna just winked at you and twirled you around, wrapping a towel on your body as he did so, making you laugh at his gesture.

"Seriously, I can barely stand up, Suna," you chuckled as you felt your knees weaken. Suna just nodded in response before carrying you bridal-style again, walking to your bedroom.

"That's going to be a problem, princess, because I can still go all night," he whispered in your ear, his hot breath fanning your neck before putting you down gently on your bed.

You looked at Suna with half-closed eyes as he looked at you with a smirk, his hands lingering on the edge of his towel that covered his lower body.

"Permission for round two?" he asked as he caged you in his arms, his lips pressing against yours.

You chuckled before giving him a small nod, a small smile on your lips.

_Oh my god. I really would not be able to walk tomorrow._

_Or maybe for weeks!_

**(present time)**

You bit your thumb as you went to your closet, grabbing an oversized tee and putting it on with a smile on your lips. 

_My first-time experience couldn't have been more amazing._

Suna was something else. He was a slow and gentle kisser, yet he can be so hard, punishing, and rough in bed. 

_He's the type of man that can drive a woman crazy, and he knows it._

Every after each round, Suna was kind enough to carry you into the bathroom so you could clean yourself up. He made sure to end each round with a chaste kiss , and you couldn't help but fall for him a little harder each time he does. When you finally ran out of condoms, you tried to get up to dress yourself again, and Suna offered to help you get dressed. He clipped your bra on for you and helped you get into a new underwear. His sweet little gesture left you feeling touched, so you offered him to sleep beside you first so he could rest before leaving.

You two slept beside each other for the rest of the night, or morning rather, but you weren't surprised when you woke up without him. It's not like you expected him to stay until the morning, after all. 

Which is why your jaw dropped upon leaving your room, seeing Suna by your living room window, his arms rested on the open edge with a cigarette on hand. 

"Suna? You're still here," you blinked, a smile forming on your lips as you stood by your bedroom's doorway, looking at Suna's exposed back. He was only wearing his jeans with no top, and you couldn't help but bite your lip at his defined back muscles, showing some scratch marks which you probably gave him. 

Suna turned around to look at you with a smirk after puffing out smoke out the window. He put out his cigarette by sticking it out on a paper cup and threw it in the trash bin beside him before he walked closer to you. 

"Yeah, I am," he cleared his throat, pulling you closer to him by grabbing your hand. You were slightly confused by his actions, but it didn't stop you from liking what he was doing. 

"I thought you had already left," you said as he twirled you around like a ballerina, chuckling in the process. 

Your eyes initially widened when Suna suddenly kissed you hard, his hands on the small of your back and the other on your cheek. You closed your eyes as you wrapped an arm around his neck for support. 

_Seriously, this is seeming to be way more than a casual hook-up... but I guess I like it. Why is Suna so damn easy to fall for anyway?_

Suna pulled away from the kiss as he pulled you to the kitchen, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, last night, you invited me here for coffee," he said in a low tone as he handed you the cylinder of coffee grounds, "and I'm still waiting for you to make me one."

Your face heated up at his smug smile when you realized he was right. You did ask him up to your apartment for coffee, it's only fair for him to get what you promised him. 

"Right, fine. Take a seat over there while I make you coffee, sir," you playfully rolled your eyes at him as he walked past you with a small chuckle. You continued to boil hot water as you readied two coffee mugs.

"You still feeling sore from our three rounds?" Suna casually asked with his chin resting on his hands while he looked at you from the small dining table. 

You scratched the side of your forehead in embarrassment before answering his question.

"Yeah," you admitted, pouring the hot water on the coffee mugs.

"I'm sorry, I think I was a little too rough last night," Suna said In a monotone as he watched you bring over the coffee mugs to the table. 

You sat across him and waved a hand in dismissal. "No, it's okay. I... enjoyed," you confessed, your words becoming more of a whisper as you stirred your coffee. 

Suna thanked you first before taking a sip of his coffee as you just looked outside the window, seeing the sky get brighter due to the sunrise. 

"Do you like sunrises too? I mean, you love sunsets, right?" Suna questioned, his eyes on you as he put the coffee mug down. You nodded as you took a sip, trying to hide a smile from his great listening skills and memory. 

"I do. They're both breathtaking in my opinion," you answered as you rested your chin on your hand, looking at Suna. 

"I see," Suna nodded in response, looking back into your eyes. 

You could feel your body heat up from his stare alone, but you didn't break away from it until he suddenly smirked. 

"Your eyes are so mesmerizing," Suna complimented, taking a sip from his mug, and you just rolled your eyes at him one more time. 

"Now you're just flustering me, stop it," you chuckled as you covered your face with one hand, trying to stop Suna from looking at you with a smile. 

"No, really, I mean it. And you also make good coffee, is there anything you couldn't do?" Suna scoffed, and you just smiled at him weakly when a sad thought entered your mind. 

_Yeah, there is one thing I couldn't do..._

_And that is to live long._

"Well, for one, I can't cook to save my life. That's why I rely on food-delivering services," you shrugged as you played with your mug, making Suna chuckle at your confession. 

"Is that so? Now I want to taste one of your cooking. I'm curious about how terrible it can be," Suna teased, making you cross your arms. 

"It might be terrible, but it's still edible! It's still food," you hissed, but this just made him smile a little. 

The two of you continued to talk for another hour about various things, mostly things about each other. You were pleasantly surprised at how Suna can keep a conversation going and interesting since on the outside he looked so... bored with his poker face. Nonetheless, it was evident that even if you two were just talking, you were both enjoying it. 

Your conversation was only halted when Suna's phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket. He looked at you with apologetic eyes for the sudden interruption.

"Excuse me for a second, it's a teammate from high school," Suna said, and you just nodded before he answered the call. 

"What is it now, Atsumu?... What? Kita decided to come visit too? Okay, I'll text him that we'll pick him up... What do you mean he already scheduled a game tomorrow? I thought he was going to visit for vacation? Man, it's like he's still our captain. Fine. 'Kay, bye," Suna sighed upon ending the call and pinched the area between his eyebrows. 

_I wonder what got him slightly stressed out._

You looked at him with curiosity as you just gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"You have to go now?" you asked, standing up to go wash the coffee mugs. 

"Mmhmm. Something suddenly came up, and my high school friends who are staying for a week here decided to give me more trouble by wanting to tag along," Suna grunted as he put on his white shirt, his dog tag necklace stuck inside his shirt. 

You just nodded as you washed the coffee mugs clean, trying to ignore the sadness over him leaving already. 

_Don't feel too sad. At least he stayed until you were awake and didn't just leave you alone after doing you._

_Yeah. He was actually kind enough to even stay longer, and that's already so sweet._

"Okay, be safe, Suna," you said as you dried your hands with a towel, looking at Suna who was already wearing his white sneakers. You leaned on your kitchen countertop as you just smiled at him as he walked towards you. 

You blinked in surprise when he kissed your cheek, holding your hand and kissed the back of it too. You weren't expecting him to even give you a goodbye hug at all, what more a kiss, but you secretly rejoiced as he tucked a stray hair away from your face while looking into your eyes. 

"I had fun with you yesterday and last night," Suna whispered, "hell, even the day before that. Thanks, princess."

You were getting lost in his eyes and touch that you were unable to say something in return. Suna just smirked before pulling you for a hug, and you just rubbed his back.

"I had so much fun too, Suna," you replied, and he just pulled away from you as he headed for the door. 

You watched him open the door with a small smile, and you felt your face heat up when he turned to look at you one last time. 

"I'll keep in touch with you. Check your iMessage and Facetime regularly, okay?" Suna winked, his hand on the door handle. 

You chuckled as you waved at him weakly, nodding. 

"I will. Keep safe, alright?"

"Thanks. Bye, princess," Suna gave you a smile before finally leaving.

When the door finally closed, you looked up at the ceiling, still unsure if everything you did with Suna Rintarou was real. It seemed like a dream, the feeling was too surreal. 

You sighed as you opened your refrigerator, but you closed it again when you noticed a sticky note on its door. 

Your heart beat faster as a smile formed on your lips, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering weakly as you read the note. 

**in case you're wondering, you still look so beautiful even when you're asleep. i hope you're aware of it**

**\- s. r**

_My god, Suna Rintarou._

He really is like no one else. 

Suna Rintarou is just something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by the song Body by Summer Walker, highly suggest listening to the slowed version of it while reading this mini-chapter.
> 
> also, this chapter was written to show how Suna is like in bed, and how he treats you/ (y/n) during intimate and sensual moments. he's very caring yet rough, isn't he? :D


End file.
